


Ocean's Eight is Gay

by Arcaratus



Category: Ocean's (Movies), Ocean's 8
Genre: F/F, i need inspiration, i'll add tags as i write more, please, prompts are totally requested
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-05-30 03:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15087557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcaratus/pseuds/Arcaratus
Summary: Short Ocean's 8 ficlets to help me warm up when writing. I will totally accept prompts if anybody needs stuff written. (You know, for science)





	1. Daphne/Rose, Real

Rose is surprised when she opens her door to find Daphne sitting primly on her bed, hands resting in her lap and eyes focused on the door which Rose just came through. “Something the matter?”

“Yeah.” Daphne purses her lips, looking around nervously before replying, “I just had to know - before the Met, when you were designing my dress...was any of that real?” She says this nervously, hands fidgeting as she meets Rose’s gaze, “Any of it? Or was it all just part of the con?”

Rose is immediately struck with memories - hurried kisses in dressing rooms, stumbling through barely lit hallways, hushed giggles behind dressing room doors, flashes of red lipstick smeared on her throat and hastily slipping on clothes before anyone notices the disappearance of  _ the Daphne Kluger _ and her absent-minded designer.

She remembers staring in awe as Daphne spoke with reporters and fans, wondering how such  _ perfection _ could exist within someone and immediately being struck by her muse to capture her beauty.

She remembers eating takeout together and poring over designs to make the  _ perfect _ dress, quiet fittings as Daphne whispered every single filthy thing she’d rather Rose do with her hands as she shakily tried to pin the dress together without accidentally stabbing Daphne.

She remembers holding hands like they were teenagers as they snuck past Daphne’s security detail to kiss on rooftops and dance under the stars, falling together under the night sky.

She remembers midnight strolls through Central Park when no one was watching and the two of them could be themselves without anybody to judge, consumed by a bliss to be alone together.

She remembers quiet admissions of insecurity and the fear of not being  _ good enough _ , whispers of secret dreams and desires in dark rooms on thousand-count sheets in five-star hotels.

Rose  _ remembers. _

All the kisses, the nights spent curled into each other, and the promises. Always the promises.  _ I will stay. I will be there for you. I will not let you go. _

Was it all just part of the con? Did Rose allow herself to become so wrapped up in Daphne with the excuse that  _ it was all for the con _ ? 

“No,” Rose whispers, “It was always real.”


	2. Daphne/Constance, Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Constance has been wondering about the reasons for Daphne's actions at the Gala, and Daphne? She's just into Constance.

Daphne’s been introduced to the whole team and mostly everyone has wandered off - Lou dragging Debbie to her room with a glint in her eye, Nine-Ball going to her room to “get in touch with nature” with Amita following, Rose leaving to “follow her muse”, and Tammy on a video call with her kids.

Which leaves Daphne. And Constance. 

“So,” Daphne begins, “You’re the one who took the necklace off of me?”

Constance gives her a “duh” face and nods. “Yeah. While you were pretending to puke your guts out, I got it off. Did you notice?” She makes exaggerated jazz hands motions, “Or did my magic hands fool the one and only Daphne Kluger?”

“No?” It’s phrased as a question, because Daphne is fairly certain it wasn’t the necklace she was focusing on when a pretty waiter in a suit was pretending to comfort her as she herself pretended to vomit, “I mean, I was occupied...by other things.”

“By the vomit? Or by me?” Constance is unsurprisingly very blunt and upfront, noticing Daphne’s disbelieving look and shaking her head, “Girl, I saw the way you were leaning into me. You saying you didn’t want me there?”

“No,” Daphne responds coyly, “I wasn’t completely adverse to your attentions. Even if you did take that necklace off my neck.”

“That a fancy way of saying you were into me?”

“Am into you,” Daphne corrects, “I am very into you. And your magic hands.”

Constance looks at Daphne, smirking as she leans closer, “Aw, really?”

“Definitely.”

Constance leans back, “Well, don’t let me stop you from being into all this.” She gestures to herself and winks, “You’ve got good taste. Want to see what else these hands can do?” Constance stands and offers her hand to Daphne, promises glittering in her eyes.

Daphne accepts the proffered hand and follows Constance, “Do you even need to ask?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm less happy with my characterization of Constance, but the good news is that I feel like I've got Daphne down pretty well considering how much I write about her. Except she seems really horny in every iteration I write of her and that doesn't feel right - but it does, somehow? I think I've been staring at the screen too much.


	3. Daphne/Lou, Fitting In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daphne finds her place with the team, and with Lou especially. Featuring weird flirting over a game of blackjack and a confused Daphne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so these were supposed to be short, but I kind of got carried away? Also, if it seems like it's dragging on, I kind of shifted focus about halfway through the chapter? I don't even know if this relates to the prompt, but I tried.

It’s not that Daphne didn’t know what she was getting into when she semi-extorted Debbie Ocean into being part of her now eight-woman con team in a ploy to get herself female friends - she was working with criminals. Okay, fine. That was cool. But she was still an outsider.

Debbie and Lou had some weird synergy born from being partners-in-crime for  _ years _ , with Tammy somehow fitting into their shared history with a smile and “remember when…?”. Constance, Amita, and Nine-Ball were obviously newer to the group - but they all went back to knowing Debbie or Lou before the heist in some way or another. Even Rose, who had never done anything remotely criminal before, had found her spot with the women.

That left Daphne, who had bullied her way into the group, who was slowly building up a camaraderie with Constance and her performance skills, who was connecting with Amita and their shared love of expensive jewelry, who was the only person Nine-Ball could have a stimulating game of pool with because she had a competitive streak a mile wide, who was obsessing about the latest fashion trends and helping design Rose’s newest line, who was cooing over adorable small children and the miracle of life with Tammy, who was learning how to con people by hiding in plain sight and exploiting human weaknesses with Debbie and having  _ fun _ .

Daphne, who had made it her goal to become friends with each of the seven extraordinary women that had robbed the  _ Met Gala _ of all things.

And she was succeeding. Sort of.

She had made friends with everybody; everybody, that is, except for Lou. Lou, who stuck by Debbie’s side the most, who participated in group events but never really  _ interacted  _ with Daphne. Lou who wore those sinfully gorgeous suits and smirked like she knew everybody’s secrets and rode her motorcycle in a way that made Daphne think that she had never wanted to be a two-wheeled motor vehicle more in her  _ life _ . All that aside, Daphne  _ knew _ Lou and Debbie were a thing; they called each other “baby” and were practically attached at the hip for the better part of most days, Debbie sprawling over Lou and Lou possessively holding onto the brunette. 

Were it not for  _ the looks _ , Daphne would have easily left well enough alone.

Except, well, there were  _ the looks _ . Lou looked at Daphne as if she would like nothing more than to eat her up, but she stubbornly refused to interact with her in any capacity that wasn’t absolutely necessary. Lou positively smoldered whenever Daphne’s eyes met hers, and it was not okay™.

Lou looked at Daphne like she was a nine-course meal that she would like to eat up and Daphne was the only one who seemed to notice - whenever she tried to talk with anybody else about it, they just denied it, while Lou smirked in the corner. Once, she even fucking winked! 

It was like a running joke that everyone except  _ her _ seemed to be in on and Daphne was getting fed up the longer it went on.

One day, Daphne found the perfect opportunity to confront Lou. All the other girls had went to check out Nine-Ball’s new place, and it was just the two of them minding their own business in the open center of the warehouse. All Daphne needed was an excuse to talk to her. She spotted a deck of cards lying unobtrusively to the side, and was immediately struck with a genius idea. She grabbed the deck and offered it towards the target of her attentions. “Hey, Lou?”

“Hmm?” The lounging blonde replied, the very picture of serenity; eyes closed, legs spread out, suit jacket undone, sprawled out along the couch.

Daphne tried not to look as she responded, “Can you teach me how to play Blackjack?”

Lou’s eyes flew open, “You don’t know how to play?” She sounded surprised.

“Being Hollywood’s angel doesn’t exactly allow time to gamble without ruining your image and your future,” Daphne snippily replied, “Besides, we can bond.”

“Bond.” Lou repeated slowly, “You would like us to...bond.”

“Yes.”

“Okay.” Lou shrugged and slid off the couch, heading over and taking the proffered deck. “It’s really simple. You play against the dealer, try to get as close to 21 as possible without going over - that’s a bust.” She dealt quickly, two cards face up for Daphne, one card face down and one face up for herself.

Daphne looked at her cards, a four and a six. “And what do I do now?”

“If you want to add another card, you say hit. If you’re good with what you have, you stand. Tens, jacks, queens, and kings are all worth ten. Aces are elevens. Or ones. Everything else is worth its number. As dealer, I have to hit until I’m at seventeen or over - but you can hit as much as you want.”

Daphne looked straight at Lou, meeting her calm gaze. “What do you think I should do?”

“Well,” Lou replied slowly, dragging out the word, “You’re at ten right now. It’s safe to hit because you can’t go over.”

“And what about you?” Daphne asked, “I’m supposed to beat you, aren’t I?”

Lou smiled, “You are. I have a queen. And something else, but nobody gets to know that until it’s all over.” She smirked, as if she knew something Daphne didn’t. Understandable, but  _ rude _ .

“Well, then hit.”

Lou quickly flipped over a card. Seven.

“Should I hit?”

Lou leaned closer as she replied, eyes twinkling as she smiled at Daphne, “You’re at seventeen. I can only go up to seventeen before I have to stop. Do you want to take the chance?”

Daphne instinctually moved towards Lou, matching her movements. “Hit me.”

A four fell to the table.

Daphne added up her numbers. “Twenty-one. Does that mean I win?”

Lou flipped over her other card. “Admittedly, I wasn’t playing by casino rules because I wanted to see you try, but no. I win.” An ace lay next to the queen, taunting Daphne as Lou swept up her cards and deftly shuffled them. “Ten and an ace - blackjack.”

“You knew!” Daphne accused. “That’s cheating!”

Lou shrugged carelessly. “House rules. When dealer has a ten or an ace, they check the other card for blackjack.”

“That’s dumb.” Daphne pouted as Lou dealt another hand. Ten and six. “Hit.”

“Are you sure?” Lou was still as close to Daphne as before, that horrible smirk tugging at her lips as she looked at Daphne.

“Hit.”

A nine fell down.

Lou shook her head. “Bust.” She revealed her cards. Six and a three. “Hit.” A five came down. “Hit again.” A ten. “Bust.” She shrugged. “I still win.”

Daphne opened her mouth to object, “That’s not right, we both-”

“House rules,” Lou cut her off, dealing again.

Daphne looked at her cards. Ten and eight. “Hit.” she ordered aggressively, refusing to lose. Another eight.

“Bust,” Lou smiled, revealing her cards. A four and seven. She flipped another card to reveal a six. “Seventeen. Sometimes it’s better to just stand,” She advised, “Aggression isn’t always the path to success.”

“Stand down?” Daphne asked, “Never.”

“Really? You seem to do that whenever you’re around me.” Lou challenged cockily.

“I don’t understand.”

“I mean, you know I want you - yet you’ve never really seemed ready to take it.” Lou replied smoothly, “I see the way you stare at me. You’ve noticed the way I look at you and I’ve given you so many opportunities. Yet you never seem able to  _ act _ .”

“What?”

“You heard me.”

“But...you’re with Debbie.”

“And she’s also with Tammy, and Nine-Ball, and Rose.” Lou waved it off, “It’s called  _ sharing _ .”

“Are you saying you’ve been silently propositioning me for this whole time?”

Lou nodded, finally moving back to give Daphne some personal space, making a come-hither motion at Daphne. “Now that you’ve finally caught on, are you going do something about it?”

Daphne moved faster than she ever had to straddle Lou’s hips and push her back onto the couch. “Yes,” she growled, “I think I will.”


	4. Daphne/Nine-Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nine-Ball's looking at colleges and goes to Daphne for advice. Daphne is appropriately unhelpful, but Nine-Ball's still satisfied when she leaves.

“What do you think about Vassar College?” Nine-Ball asks one day, out of the blue as she drops onto a couch in front of Daphne and stare intently at her.

“Huh?” Daphne blinks, once, twice, and squints at Nine-Ball, checking for any signs that she’s kidding. She’s not. “What about it?”

“I don’t know. Is it good? Are their course offerings wide and varied? Do you think it’s a safe learning environment?” Nine-Ball points at Daphne, “You’re like the only person with any knowledge about this - you’ve been to college, right?”

“No?” Daphne answers, “I mean, I’ve been in show business all my life. I was ‘homeschooled’, I had private tutors who taught me anything the great state of California thought I needed to know until I got a GED and I’ve never even had the chance to think about higher education.”

Nine-Ball sighs, “So you don’t know anything about colleges.”

“Not one bit. Maybe you could try Tammy? She seems like the most outwardly normal one of us, at any rate. Why do you need to know stuff, anyways? I don’t really think there’s anything college could teach you that you’d need.”

Groaning, Nine-Ball shakes her head and falls back into the couch, “It’s not for me, princess. It’s for my sister.”

Suddenly, Daphne is much more interested. “Wait. You have a sister?”

“Yes? You didn’t know this?” Nine-Ball’s pointed stare conveys astonishment, “I thought you made it your job to be up in everyone’s business?”

Shocked, Daphne replies, “I mean, yes, I try to observe as much as I can about you guys, but I didn’t know you had a sister! I’ve never had a sibling! How old is she? What’s she like? Do you enjoy having her as a sister? On a scale of one to ten how would you rate having a sibling?” Daphne’s barrage of questions continue until Nine-Ball raises a hand to stop her.

“Calm your tits, honey. Veronica’s going to college next year, and she’s the most important person in my life.” Nine-Ball shrugs casually, “I’m just trying to look out for her.”

“Oh.” Daphne nods sagely, “Yeah, that makes sense. Well, I can’t help you much with college, but you’re smart, and your sister is probably smart, too, and I think she can make good decisions. If she wants to go to Vassar, she should totally go!”

Nine-Ball sits up to look at Daphne, arching an eyebrow and causing flutters low in her stomach. “You know what? You’re probably right. I should stop hovering around Veronica. I guess it’s just me trying to protect her, even when she doesn’t need it anymore.”

“I get that,” Daphne agrees. “When I was young, I found this really cute bird that was injured and I tried to look after it until it was well again.”

Nine-Ball stares at Daphne incredulously. “What does that have to do with anything?”

“Oh, well, you see, after the bird was well enough, I tried to keep it as a pet in my house. Except the first thing it did when we went out was fly away. It made me realize that my job was pretty much done and I shouldn’t have tried to keep it when it wasn’t meant to be.”

“...You know I’m talking about my sister, right?”

Daphne shrugs weakly, “You know what, the story seemed relevant when I first thought of it. I think the core theme is still relevant, though. Sometimes, birds just have to fly off to follow their path.”

“My sister is not a bird,” Nine-Ball shakes her head, looking at Daphne with something akin to amusement, “But you’re trying. It’s cute. And kind of right.”

Daphne smiles winningly, the flutters intensifying, “Thanks! But you know your sister isn’t ever really going to leave you - I’m sure she loves you just as much as you love her.” For a moment, Daphne looks wistful, thinking about what it must be like to have a sibling, a guaranteed person in your corner. It must be nice.

“Hey, you alright, there, Hollywood?” Nine-Ball snaps a few times in front of Daphne’s face, “You look like you’re drifting off.”

Daphne shakes herself out of whatever reverie she was stuck in. “Yeah,” She smiles. It’s fake, a mask used to conceal weakness, but Nine-Ball seems to buy it.

“Well, thanks for helping me out with my sister. I’ll see you around, yeah?” Nine-Ball stands up as she speaks, presumably heading off to talk to her sister. She stops before leaving the room to look at Daphne, waiting for a reply, and it sends warmth tingling down her spine.

“Yeah.” Daphne nods after a moment, “I’ll see you around.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was going to be more - a lot more actual shippy stuff, but I thought it was good where it ended. I might go back and write a second part to this if I can find the words, because I have _ideas_.
> 
> Also, I really do want to write a Debbie/Lou fic, but I don't really have the courage to go into the fandom's most popular ship and I don't really have any original ideas, but I'm going to. Some day.

**Author's Note:**

> Probably going to be a lot of Daphne/Rose because I love them. Find me on tumblr at [inserting-some-flowery-prose](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/inserting-some-flowery-prose)


End file.
